Trapped
by Sky of Diamonds
Summary: The doors won't open, my friends are falling for guys that they barely know, I'm stuck with stupid Edward Cullen, my nose is broken, and to top the list I am stuck in the mall! What happens when our fave Twilighters get trapped in the mall! Canon! AH!
1. Not Meet and Not Greet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Forks Galleria Mall (if it exists)**

**Thanks for reading my new story! Hope you like it, now on with the story!**

Chapter 1 : Total Opposites

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it in my pocket as I closed the door, waving bye to my roommate, Hayden. My red cab truck stood in the driveway of the small two-room house. I opened the old, squeaky driver's side door and hopped in the warm, fabricated seat.

Shopping was something that I extremely resented, it wasn't one of the joyous things I looked forward too. I enjoyed Trig more than this occasional bout of misfortune. This task was put off continuously, but I couldn't avoid the fact that I needed a warmer jacket. Forks was always cold, overcast, and rainy, my personal hell, but as winter made its way around Mother Earth, it got colder in this dreary, small town. If that was possible!

I steered the large, crushing truck through the streets of Forks, Washington until I found myself at Forks Galleria Mall. The parking lot was practically empty, so I was able to get a spot close to the door. Despite this shopping misfortune, I must be having a lucky day!

The only other cars there were a yellow Porsche, a red BMW convertible, a silver Volvo, a monster Jeep, and a red Audi. I must have been the only one at the mall today with a budget!

I hopped out of my truck, landing on the asphalt hard, spraining my toe, just as the shiny Volvo owner stepped out of his car. I met his green eyes, they seemed familuar, but not entirely. His unusually colored bronze hair waved lightly as a gust of wind blew through the lot. I tore my gaze from his hypnotizing eyes and felt myself blush, tomato red. I heard him chuckle as I strode towards the mall's enterance.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)

I kissed Tanya on the lips and stepped into my silver Volvo. She waved at me like an insane person as I drove out of her driveway, after we finished the movie we had watched. I didn't like Tanya, she was just a cheerleader and it was for my player, popular, wanted cool guy image.  
I decided to go to the mall, it was better than going home. So, I sped off obliviously over the speed limit towards the Forks Galleria Mall. I would sit in the food court and see how many girls came up to me as I ate a burger.

It was funny to watch them flirt and wink at me as I sat acting completely normal, while I ignored their lustful pleads for attention.  
Finally, I pulled into the car lot of the large shopping arena, it was surprisingly empty. The only other cars were a monster Jeep, a red Audi, a yellow Porsche, red BMW convertible, and an old red truck that was pulling into the parking lot. I slid out of my car just as she was hopping out of her truck. Her mahogany hair flowed beautifully down her back and her brown eyes sparkled slightly as I gazed into them. We were both tranced into each other's eyes. She pulled her eyes away and blushed crimson. It was quite cute, I let out a chuckle as she walked towards the doors where thy mall await. I followed after her silently.

APOV (Alice Point of View)

I slid my yellow Porsche into the mall's parking area. I was a regular customer here! I even had an exclusive "VML" card. It stands for Very Mall Licious. Shopping is my passion, so I drove into the Forks Galleria Mall entry. The mall was painted a olive green with deep purple accents. It made it look very modern and cute. I swerved to avoid hitting a tree, surprisingly I had never gotten in an accident in my 2 years of driving. But I wasn't the most concious, safest driver! HAHA!

I saw an old, red Chevy truck, that was absolutely eww, and a silver Volvo, that wouldn't be my first car pick, although it was kinda shiny. A red BMW, a silver, monster Jeep, that kinda scared me, and a red Audi. It was adorable! As I got out of my car and placed my feet gracefully onto the cold gravel that surrounded me like a sea. The red Audi was parked silently and I saw the probable owner walking towards the mall. His curly blonde hair that twirled on his scalp was totally mesmerizing. His blue eyes hypnotized me, I didn;t realize I was staring till he got an embarrassed look on his face. I had never noticed him before but he was cute.

I flushed and he bit his lip and walked more hastily towards the double doors that led to my haven. The place I dreamt of at night! I quickly followed after him, eager to hit my favorite stores and get his number.

JPOV (Jasper Point of View)

I carefully drove my beloved red Audi into the mall's large parking lot which was unnormally empty. This rare occurence of low mall population made me slightly nervous but I had nothing to worry about. That was one thing that faultered in my personality, I was too sensitive and worrying. At least, that's what my past three girlfriends had said about me. The only girlfriends I've had.

I was grateful to park my lovely car in a space close to the mall's doors. I liked coming to the mall. I mean occasionally I would get stuff, when I needed it. But the main reason was that I was a dork at school, and the mall was a place where I could go and not be made fun of by my classmates.

I stepped out of my car just as a yellow Porsche came and swerved in eagerly, flying into a parking space 3 down from mine. It was a nice car and I was surprised that Alice didn't keep her car more maintained. I didn't have to worry about that because my sister, Rosalie was secretly a car fanatic. Oh, and your probably wondering how I knew the name of the girl in the yellow sportscar. Truthfully, I am in love with her.  
I watch her from a far and I study her like my history textbook. She is absolutely beautiful. I started walking towards the mall when I heard her door slam I looked over to her. Her soft amber eyes stared at me with awe in them. I noticed she was looking at me. I was shocked.

The girl I thought about almost all the time was finally looking at me and wanting me . A geek who adored her. I knew I didn't look geeky but I was shy, rarely conversed, knew big words, and read a lot. I was automatically classified into the dork section. An outcast, but now the most beautiful girl in the school was looking at me with lust.

I let nerves take over my body and I practically sprinted towards the mall's doors. Avoiding the fact that my dreams were coming true, I bit my lip as she flushed with embarrassment.

RPOV (Rosalie Point of View)

I let my red BMW convertible flash in the sun, its beauty gleaming like diamonds. I revved the engine, I had fixed and tweaked, I was secretly a car nu, but would so never admit it. My brother was Jasper, and luckily his dorky rep didn't effect mine. I was head cheerleader, and extremely proud of that fact.

I zoomed my car towards the mall, a haven in this small, dreary town I was forced to exile myself in by my "loving" parents. I sped my car towards a parking space in the almost empty lot. I spotted my brother's car, a large jeep, a red, old truck, and etc. It wasn't like I really cared, I was just born observant. I hopped out of the car with fake over enthusiasm. I spotted a young boy, about my age that had a mop of curly, dark brown hair waving in the wind on top of his hair.

He had trancing brown eyes that looked like vats of milk chocolate. MMMM!!! He smiled at me and purposefully flexed his six pack. I wanted to lick his abs. OMG! I smirked and skipped towards the mall.

EmPOV (Emmett Point of View)

I parked my monster of a Jeep in the mall parking lot slowly. I saw a red convertible speed in hurriedly. I leaned against my big monster car thing. I saw a girl with flowy blonde hair flying down her back and gorgeous blue eyes.

A very amusing, enthusiastic, fake smile crossed over her face. She looked at me admiringly. I had to give her props, she was hot!  
I decided to impress her and flexed my six pack abs that I was extremely proud of. She looked at them lustfully. She smirked then skipped towards the enterance. She would be dating me in the next ten minutes! Ha! This was too easy!

**So did you like it! If you did review! I like reviews! So ya, push that button down there! I'm thinking 3 reviews till I put the next chappie up! **


	2. Into the Mall Filler

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Since I'm done stating the obvious, read the story!**

**Hope you like the 2nd chapter of Trapped! I like to update alot and the more reviews I get the more I will update!**

Chapter 2: The Doors

BPOV  
I walked in and saw Alice and Rosalie. We had been best friends since kindergarten but slowly spread apart in 8th grade. I waved and we walked towards each other.

"Hey!" I said quietly. They waved and walked over, smiles plastered on their faces. I looked around, the mall was empty. There was not a person in sight. "I'm not sure if we should be in here. I think the mall is closed."

Alice shook her head, "No, I have the mall's schedule memorized, the next time the mall closes is in 14 days." Count on Alice to memorize the mall's calender. "Well, come on! Let's look around! Shop together for old times sake!" Alice said happily. We all looked at each other and laughed thinking of all the chaos we had caused in the mall as pre-teens.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Rose said. I smiled.

I nodded, "Sounds perfect!" I said and we accelerated up the escalator.

EPOV  
I saw Emmett leaning against the mall's front wall. He was watching a hot blonde walk in to the store. Jasper, that ultra dork was approaching behind. "Hey, Emmett wassup!" I stated approaching him. We knuckled bumped **( AN: I don't really know what that's called cause I am a girly girl, so sorry, if that's the incorrect name for that little knuckle bump thing guys and some girls do) **.

"Hey, Edward! I just saw three hot chicks go into the mall. We should scout them out! One for each of us." he said. I realized Jasper was now standing beside me, looking nervous.

"Come on, guys! Just might get some action!" he said slapping his butt. I shook my head, remind ing myself how perved he was, and against my will, chuckled. I mean it was kinda funny.

"That's disgusting, dude!" Jasper said. I think that was the first time I had heard him speak.

I acted surprised, "I didn't know you could talk!" My voice rang with surprise, as we walked through the doors. Emmett laughed and Jasper muttered something I couldn't really understand, it sounded like, "jerk". Who cares what nerd boy thinks?

**Thanks for reading, now review! Sorry, the chapter was so shrot, it was sort of a filler! Just needed them to walk into the mall and introduce the characters a bit more, so yeah! Now click the button right there and right something in the box that pops up!**


	3. Stalked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3: Stocked

BPOV

We walked through the mall which was surprisingly empty. No one was here, not a living soul. "Guys, I don't think we should be in here. I mean maybe your wrong Alice, maybe it is closed toda-" my voice was cut off by a screeching wind that howled through the building.

"I'm with Bella. This place is getting a little creepy." Rosalie said. Alice nodded angrily, she had never like being proved wrong, and we began walking toward the elevator. We pressed the button and as if simultaneously the elevator doors opened revealing three guys.

"Oh! Hey ladies, wanna chillax! I'm Emmett, and that is Edward and Jasper." he stated in a smooth voice, trying to pick us up. IOn his dreams. He was muscular, too muscular and his curly hair looked like a mop on his head. **(AN: I love Emmett! She just can't be attracted to him! LOL! Bye and Sorry Emmett-lovers)**

The second boy, who stood in the back shyly, had curly blonde hair and looked in aggravated pain. The third boy intrigued me he had bronze hair that looked just-outta-bed gorgeous. He had shimmering green eyes and a beautifully sculpted set of three- pack abs.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Bella and Rosalie." she walked over to Jasper and looked dreamily at him. Rosalie did the same with Emmett.

"Okay, well I wanna get home, so if you love birds will excuse me." I said in a sarcastic tone. I turned and walked toward the elevator. I heard footsteps behind me. They were louder and stronger, it was one of the guys. I stopped and turned on my heel. "Do you mind telling me what exactly you want? Because I'm tired of being stocked, _Edward."_ I stated.

He chuckled, "I wouldn't ever stock someone cause I know how it feels to be stocked every second of my life, by hot girls like you." Was he seriously using that as a pickup line?

"Are you seriously using that as a pickup line?" I said turning back and stepped on the escalator. Once I got to the bottom I pulled on the door. "Umm.. Edward are you there, the door won't open!" I stated gritting my teeth with all the might I was using to pull.

"What in the hell are you talking about!?" he said anger seething his voice.

**REVIEW! my puppy ALcie is having puppies, in your review give me names!**


	4. Seriously!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Okay everyone, I know I spelled "stalked" wrong. I spelled it like "stocked". I realized that like ten minutes after I left for winter vacation in California. But now i'm back and I believe we are done discussing my stupidity. So I have directions for everyone. 1) Read the story. 2) Love the story. 3) Review the story. Thanks! hope you like!**

Chapter 4: Seriously?!

BPOV

"I'm serious the door won't open!" I said, he began pushing it. "What do we do? I so don't want to be stuck in a mall with _you_." He made a scoffing sound and went back to pushing. "This is useless! The door is blocked by branches, trash cans, and whatever else is lying on the outside of that door! Either way none of us can get out!" I wanted to cry but knew I'd just look stupid.

"Well, you're not helping anyone by whining and getting on my nerves!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Now come on lets go break the bad news to everyone else." He stalked towards the stairs, his attitude a mix of glumness, annoyance, anger, and hatred. The hatred was probably directed towards me, the annoyance too.

But I didn't care I was trapped in a mall. At least it was a mall, it would be absolutley terrible to be locked in a janitor's closet. I mean what are you supposed to do, play with the mops. Everyone was still looking googly eyed at each other and I hated it.

"Okay guys! Bad news!" Edward called, and everoyne's attention snapped towards him. Alice then burst into tears.

"They're closing Prada, I mean I knew it happen someday but I mean now! What has this world come to?! I mean all the good fashion dies so young!" she cried. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, Alice. Prada isn't closing but it's something worse." I said sadly.

"It's Hot Topic, isn't it! Why?' Jasper shrieked. Was he serious!?

"No! It has nothing to do with that. We're trapped, the mall doors won't open." Edward finally was able to say. I nodded with a serious expression on my face.

"Am I being punk'd where's Ashton?" Emmett called looking around. "Come on, I may be slow! But I got this one! Ashton! Come out!" Rosalie slapped his arm.

"I think we're, like, seriously, like, stuck." she said in a _"oh i get it" _voice.

"No bitchin, Barbie." Alice teased.

"This isn't helping anything. We need to look around. Me and Bella will go look for anyone here. Emmett and Rose go try the doors again. Jasper and Alice look around too, go that way." He pointed towards the opposite direction we were going in.

"We'll meet here in 20 minutes." I said, completely miffed by the fact that I had to accompany this _jerk_ through the _mall._

**I know, you love me! Now, review, like I said last time. Help me think of names for my puppy Alice! I already got one about naming her after designers like Alice would do! So thanks!**

**P.S. The dad is Emmett. It would have been funny if it was Jasper! REVIEW!**


	5. No One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! DUH! **

**Hey! My peoples! Here is chapter 5 of Trapped! Dun dun dun! Okay, tempers shall fly. I hope you love the story! Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been so busy with school and cheerleading and being grounded and midterms! And more! It is like so crazy! Thanks for reading and please review!**

BPOV

I stomped off in the opposite direction Alice and Jasper had gone, Edward walking behind me. Muttering profanities, I probably shouldn't repeat. The only sound in the mall was our footsteps, there was no hope that someone was here. It was empty and we were alone.

"Hey you, what's your name, again?" he said in arrogant, I-don't-care-cause-I'm-just-to-cool-to-care voice. Well, if that's how he wants to act he can go suck it cause I don't take bull from anyone.

"My name's Bella! And if you weren't so arrogant and snotty you'd know that. I want to be out of here just as much as you do. So I'll ignore you if you ignore me!" I stated in a venomous tone. His eyes had bugged wide, probably no one had ever talked to him like that before.

He scoffed, "Okay, bitch. Do you by any chance go to Forks High?"

I giggled darkly **(AN: I don't really know if you can **_**giggle**_** darkly. But either way, Bella just did. Now I feel like giggling darkly! LOL! )**. "Yeah, Edward, I just might go to the one high school in Forks. Did you seriously even have to ask? You're the school player who screws every hot girl he sees. I'm the regular girl who sits with people she actually likes. Like Jessica and Mike and Angela and Hayden. Because I actually like them, not just because they're hot or popular or head cheerleader or quarterback or rich or whatever. Because they're my friends, we have things in common besides the physical stereotypical things, because we like each other as people." I ranted. I blushed at my outburst but didn't feel bad about it.

He deserved that. My friends weren't just clowny bimbos I could say that I hooked up with. They were people I liked and cared about. The rest of the walk was silent. He was obviously mulling over my speech.

EPOV

Bella stomped to the left section of the mall. I could tell she was annoyed we had gotten stuck with each other. But I had to admit she was hot when she was angry. After about five minutes it was way too silent and it was starting to annoy me.

"Hey you, what's your name, again?" I said in a too-cool-to-care voice. I had learned it from Chuck on Gossip Girl **(AN: I love Gossip Girl. Especially Nate. Who can deny that his bangs are frickin awesome. I seriously want to lick his abs even though he sorta lied to Vanessa and Jenny. Still he's so hot.)**, not that I watched it, Tanya like it.

"My name's Bella! And if you weren't so arrogant and snotty you'd know that. I want to be out of here just as much as you do. So I'll ignore you if you ignore me!" she said in a venomous tone that made goosebumps gather on my arms.

Now, I was kind of scared. Maybe she needed anger management or was just plainly a bitch. "Okay, bitch. Do you by any chance go to Forks High?" I scoffed loudly. She was seriously giving my beautiful head a migraine.

"Yeah, Edward, I just might go to the one high school in Forks. Did you seriously even have to ask? You're the school player who screws every hot girl he sees. I'm the regular girl who sits with people she actually likes. Like Jessica and Mike and Angela and Hayden. Because I actually like them, not just because they're hot or popular or head cheerleader or quarterback or rich or whatever. Because they're my friends, we have things in common besides the physical stereotypical things, because we like each other as people." She began tirading. I was surprised by her outburst even though it was vaguely true.

We didn't talk for the rest of our time together. No one was in the mall and it made things kinda suck. Because that meant that we were stuck in this mall for who knows how long.

APOV

I skipped the opposite way of Bella and Edward. I liked skipping it was fun yet devious. It made you look all sweet and innocent and then you go and throw someone in a shark tank.

Jasper was at my side but he refused to skip. He said it was too happy and fun. I didn't get it but at the same time, he did have that whole loner dork vibe. Even though, he was the most beautiful person ever.

The way his blue eyes sparkled like beautiful ponds. He was a heaven in himself and I loved him. Wow! I only knew him for twenty minutes and I already loved him.

We had reached the end of our mall quadrant **(AN: See, Tia! I do know big words! Sorry, personal inside joke!)**.

"Let's head back to the elevator, there probably already there. So, I happily skipped back to the lobby, my hand in Jasper's. It fit so perfectly!

We made it back to the elevator. Edward and Bella were standing there. Bella sitting on the ledge of the escalator that had been turned off. Edward was by the elevator, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Excuse me, mister! What do you think you are doing?!" I screamed at Edward. He dropped the cigarette and I marched over and smashed it with my stiletto heel.

"Hey! I made a special trip to the mall gift shop to get that." He said angrily.

My face was red. "Smoking is bad for you! But if you want to die! Go ahead! No one cares, cause you're just so mean!" I screamed sounding like a five year old whose mom just told them they have to leave the playground.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she said that. It shouldn't have hit me so hard but it did. No one wanted me to live because I was such a jerk. Everyone else was making an effort to get along except for me.

Because I was a terrible person. I walked away feeling dejected and angry. I still kept a whatever expression on my face but truly I was hurt.

"Smoking is bad for you! But if you want to die! Go ahead! No one cares, cause you're just so mean!" she had said. The words echoed in my head. Feeling like a punch in the stomach every time. It repeated, _pow_! Repeated, _bam_!

**I know, I make good punchy sounds! Okay, I want reviews I am getting tired of like two reviews every time I post! It seriously sucks! Now, I want more reviews or you aren't getting a new chapter for a while. I want at least 5 or else I'm not gonna post till July! How do you like those muffins? Sorry it's so short, my muse is gone-ish! It's still sorta here! So, yeah! The chapters aren't gonna be as long but I'll update more! They're gonna be about this size! Thanks for reading, now review!**


	6. RingTones

**I am super sorry for ignoring this story I was stupid and posted too many (5) stories at the same time. So I was gonna finish them all one by one but that wasn't really fair. I had been working on one of my stories, Moonlit Tears, and completely neglected this story. So sorry, it probably would still be neglected at the moment if it wasn't for Emmett's Best Girl. So round of applause to Emmett's Best Girl. Thanks! You pretty much saved this story. So here ya'll go!**

**Chapter 6: RingTones**

BPOV

I felt slightly bad for Edward. Slightly! He walked away with a dejected look on his face that made me know that that comment had hit him hard. Part of me couldn't believe Alice had said that to him. I mean he sorta deserved it but a piece of my heart kept saying _How could she do that to him, that was so mean to do that to my Edward!_

Okay! Rewind! MY EDWARD! When did he become mine, you hate him. You were just making the point that it was rude of Alice. I decided, stupidly, to follow Edward. He had walked to the left, so quietly I followed his direction. Alice and Jasper looked at me as if I were a psychotic walking hamburger.

I could see and hear him about eight yards behind him, his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Top made a slight squeaking noise. I was wearing Iron Fist Black and Pink Tattoo Heels that Alice had gotten me last year for my birthday. I don't really know why I put them on, they were by the door when I left, and I just thought _Why not? _

Now I knew "Why not?" because I could never catch up to him in this death traps. But something _besides _common sense dragged me forward into a run to catch up to him. He stopped as my heels clacked against the cheap tile in the mall, his head turned back to me just as I tripped. I flew forward, his eyes widened and he lunged for me, but I knew it was too late, but the look of worry and OMG-ness in his eyes made me think maybe he feels the same way about me that that piece of my heart felt.

Then it went black.

EPOV

I had no earthly idea why her words hit me so hard. It was just something stupid that that stupid girl said. All of a sudden I heard a clacking hit the imitation marble tile on the mall's floor. I turned around to see Bella jogging toward me. She looked beautiful in her Tripp Black Ripped Skull Patch Denim Pants, Skull Short-Sleeved Hooded Sweater, and the culprits of the clacking, Iron Fist Black and Pink Tattoo Heels.

Before I could react to her presence she tripped and flew to the ground. I lunged to say my love. HOLD ON! Did I seriously just say that!? But as she fell I felt worry, agony, and sadness that something bad might happen to her. She hit the hard floor.

"ALICE, EMMETT, ROSALIE, JASPER, EVERYBODY COME QUICK BELLA'S HURT!" I yelled, it echoed through the empty mall, so I knew everyone would hear me. Instantly, everyone raced towards where I sat next to Bella. I gathered her and held her in my arms. Her nose was bleeding, it looked broken, and her arm was bleeding from a long cut that had scarred her arm.

Alice was the first over here followed by Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who were on each others heels. "What happened?" Alice cried, tears formed in her eyes.

"She tripped, in these dumb contraptions someone decided to call shoes." I yelled at her. Immediately, Alice began barking orders to everyone.

"Rosalie go get her backpack by the elevator, Emmett go get a cup of water from somewhere, Jasper go into Hot Topic and get her different shoes, and Edward hold her head higher." This must have been a frequent thing for Bella since they had planned instructions for this sort of thing.

Rosalie skidded to a stop in front of us. Alice grabbed the backpack and unzipped it pulling out a hoodie and a first aid kit. Alice laid the Tripp Blue Zebra Lace-Up Hoodie and laid Bella's head on it. She then grabbed a few pieces of gauze and held to her nose and arm. Once all the blood was gone, they both assessed that the nose was not broken just sprained.

Rosalie grabbed a bandage from the kit and wrapped Bella's nose up. Even with her nose covered in beige fabric she looked absolutely gorgeous. Emmett came running with a glass of water. They sat it by Bella, I guess for when she woke up.

Finally, Jasper returned with a pair of Converse All Star Neon Pink Geometric X-Hi. Throughout this whole process no one said a word it was a silent event.

Finally she talked. "Edward." She said. I thought she had awoken.

"I'm right here, Bella!" I said to her put she didn't respond and her eyes remained closed. Had she been talking in her sleep? About me?

Then her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at us surrounding. Her mouth was closed and her eyes were beautiful as they searched the crowd surveying her with confusion. All of a sudden she coughed violently, gasping for air. Apparently she didn't know her nose was broken.

"Hey guys, I'm guessing I did something to my nose." She guessed. Everyone nodded.

BPOV  
I dreamt of Edward, his beautiful face, his warm lips, his bronze hair. And then I awoke and slowly opened my eyes breathing through my nose. My dream hovered above me, till I realized I wasn't getting air from my nose. I spluttered, trying to get air for my stupid lungs.

"Hey guys, I guess I did something to my nose." I guessed. In response, everyone nodded. I slipped on the shoes Jasper had picked out for me in Hot Topic. They were quite cute, I think I'll keep them.

I was immediately bombarded with tons of questions and words of relief.

"OMG! Bella, be more careful." From Rosalie.

Alice said, "Why were you running after Edward?!"

"Oh cool! You're not dead!" Emmett called in his loud obnoxious voice.

Edward didn't say anything he was by the glass railing looking down to the plaza on the first floor.

And Jasper said, "You're quite the sleep-talker have a nice dream of Edward." He had a sly smirk on his face. I knew he wasn't being mean, just informing me.

"I what!? Please tell me I didn't!" I yelled at Alice. She gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

I jumped up but immediately felt a rush of vertigo. I almost fell but caught myself on a brick named Emmett. I then walked over to Edward. "I guess you heard me. Huh?" I said to him. Blush was blossoming onto my cheeks.

"Yeah." His response was short and quick. And I was surprised there was no rude remark followed by it. He was looking across the open space between this railing and the one on the other side. At the moment I felt like jumping into that gap to escape this infinite embarrassment.

"I know you probably hate me and don't feel anywhere near the same-" I was quickly cut off by his lips crashing into mine. An electric shock zapped through me. I felt the urge to jerk back but didn't because although it was surprising and shocking and just plain weird. I absolutely loved it.

Finally we both needed air although I would so miss his lips against mine. He was a great kisser and he was kissing me with everything. Exploring my mouth in ways I'd never felt and I returned the gesture almost too kindly.

I pulled away. During this "show" we had gained an audience. I just now noticed that I had my right hand hooked around his neck and my left hand running through his silky bronze hair.

His left arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him and his right hand was running smoothly up and down the side of my stomach. "Do you guys mind?" he said with a crooked grin on his face.

"We'll just go to the food court and do that thing you do in the food court." Rosalie said briskly leading everyone away from the scene. I owe that girl big time.

I brought my lips back to his and just as we almost began the action again my phone rang. OH GOD! Interruption after interruption. My ring tone was White Horse by Taylor Swift.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

I jumped about twenty feet and raced to my backpack pulling out my Razor cell phone. I flipped it open. The caller ID said _HAYDEN_.

"Hayden, is that you? Hayden?" I said into the phone, my voice was loud and slightly frantic.

His voice was cracky and I could barely understand it. "Be….lllaaaaa. W…..e…..you-" Then the call dropped. Just like that. I looked at the phone I had no service. The wallpaper was a picture of me and Hayden snuggled together on the couch making funny faces.

I looked up and saw that Edward was looking over my shoulder. I closed the phone. "That your boyfriend?" he asked me.

I turned to face him. His face had crumpled slightly but you wouldn't really notice. "No that's my best friend." I said with a sigh. His face brightened back to its normal expression.

Then almost simultaneously his phone rang. I bet you can just guess what his ring tone was. Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman. That sicko. Ugh!

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonite_

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

I couldn't believe him. "Hey is that you? Tanya, babe?" he called into the phone. Obviously he had no luck either as he ended the call on his IPhone. His wallpaper was of him kissing a girl with strawberry blonde hair, a pushed-in-weird-looking nose, and full lips on the cheek. They were both holding beers and the lighting was dim. They were obviously at some sort of party.

"That your girlfriend?" I asked with an annoyed, angered tone. Cause that's how I felt, mad and annoyed.

He looked uncomfortable. "Umm… yeah."

I marched off to the food court, one tear fell from my eye. I don't know why I even cried one tear. Because he didn't mean anything to me. I laughed at that bold faced lie. Whatever. I saw the gang sitting at a table sipping sodas and went to join them.

**Did you like it? Tell me! Again I am super sorry! I'll try to update soon! Don't worry I won't be mad if you rant about my unintelligence of story posting in a review. As long as you review I'll be happy!**


	7. Staggering Through Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! That makes me sad! ******

**Here is chapter 7! I know it has been a SUPER long wait! I have been so busy! School trip to Knotts Berry Farm, sleepovers, homework, volleyball, and more! I am sooo sorry! But here it is! **

**Warning: Drug use. Not recommended for those under the age of 5!**

**Chapter 7: Staggering Through Life**

BPOV

As I began to approach the table I saw their smiling, laughing faces and I knew if I went over there and dumped my problems on them it would put a damper their time. I was being a big baby about this anyway. His kiss hadn't meant anything to me. I mean, there was that tingly-chemistry-feeling, but it was probably some trick he had learned from all the kissing he does with those sluts.

Yeah, that is exactly it. So why should I be pissed if his retarded self goes in and kisses me. It doesn't matter. Its one of those petty kisses, like the ones you get from playing Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare. It was nothing, he was nothing. This stupid mall was nothing at all. Just… stupid-ness.

I was ambling down the hallway. My mind was racing but shutting down. I was tired. I guess that's what happens when you have a full day of being trapped in a godforsaken mall. A _Rave_ store awaited in front of me, the perfect place to settle down. At least for tonight. The floors were gray cement, along with the walls. This particular store had a lofty feel. Clothes hung neatly on racks as I wondered throughout, behind a thin curtain of blue fabric piles of reject clothes lay in a heap. Too tired to disagree with the sleeping arrangements, I plopped down onto the mound and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and stood. I began to remember the surroundings, the night before, and how crappy I felt. I walked out of the store and from the window dome above me, I could see the gloomy morning light seeping in. It must have been around 7:00 AM.

I wondered through the mall, looking for my friends. As I passed through the Bloomingdale's living area I noticed lumps underneath two of the beds. I walked over to the one with a turquoise bedspread and lime green accents. There were two lumps in this bed. I lifted the cover to reveal a fully-clothed Emmett and Rosalie. I groaned. The other bed had a lemon yellow bedspread with lime green accents. A typical Alice arrangement. I lifted this cover to reveal Alice and Jasper, both fully-clothed.

I groaned again. There was only one way to wake these two girls up, especially when they were happy in two hot guys' arms. "OMG! THEY'RE CLOSING HOLLISTER! OH NO!" They both sky-rocketed out of the beds.

"No!!" Alice screamed. The boys still laid in the beds looking frightened by the girls' reaction. She turned to me. "Gosh, Bella! Why'd you do that?! You know I hate it!" A smirk grew on my face and I let out a small giggle.

Rose just glared. "It's funny." I said with a laugh. "Plus I'm sad." I admitted. Alice and Rose "aww"ed.

"Come in with us!" Rosalie replied. Alice jumped onto Rose's bed, shocking a half-asleep Emmett. I ran up to the bed, Emmett taking up my spot.

I looked at him expectantly. He looked back blankly. Man, this boy was slow. "Get out of my spot!" I whined. He looked annoyed as he hopped out of the bed and went to sit on the other bed, pouting the entire way.

I explained everything that happened to them and by the end of the story Alice and Rose were shooting daggers at Emmett and Jasper. "Why are you mad at us?" Jasper asked.

"Because you're his friends." Rose responded bluntly.

I shook my head. "Don't be mad at them, just because their _buddy_ is mean." I laid my head back onto the soft pillow and closed my eyes. Rose and Alice laid their heads on the pillows beside mine. It reminded me of the sleepovers we used to have when we were kids. I missed them.

I saw a staggering figure approach us.

EPOV

I lifted my neck and it made an unpleasant cracking noise. I winced in pain. I guess that is what I get for sleeping on a hard table in the mall's California Pizza Kitchen **(AN: I love that place)**. After a few more minutes of stretching I stood and walked out of the restaurant.

I wondered where everyone was… especially Bella. Bella… why was I so stupid? She deserved better than my retarded self. I grabbed a bottle from my pocket, it was labeled "Amoxicillin… take only 1 every 8 hours". I popped a few in my mouth unnecessarily. I knew I shouldn't do this, but I couldn't help the satisfying feeling afterward. As if I was flying.

The earth was no longer mine as a stumbled to my friends. I heard voices ahead so I followed my ears. My eyes weren't very reliable since they were blurry and the occasional moment of blackness invaded them. I swayed as I walked. I saw a bunch of beds ahead with three figures on one and two on another. I stumbled over to them.

BPOV

As I got a closer look at the person I noticed it was Edward. Although, I was super angry with him he didn't look good. I hopped off of the bed and towards his wobbling form.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him as he unsteadily rocked back and forth. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was in disarray, and he wobbled uncontrollably. But I must admit, he still looked sooo hot!

He pressed his smooth lips to mine and I just about fainted. I was so into it, but there was a weird taste to his mouth like medicine. I pulled away just as he collapsed to the ground.

Emmett mumbled a word under his breath that shouldn't be repeated and raced over. Edward was lying on his back, on the floor. The girls and Jasper walked over but stayed back.

"Emmett, what is wrong with him?!"

Emmett shook his head. "It's a long story, but Edward has some problems with, you know, drugs and pills. I, at least think that's what this is about." Edward lay motionless on the ground.

His eyes flittered a bit before he mumbled, "I love you, Bella. Always will." It was barely coherent but it made my knees weak. Before I could respond, he was again out cold.


	8. Slap

I bent down towards Edward, his beautiful body lay haphazardly across the travertine tile floor. His skin feels clammy and his eyes are closed in a peaceful way. _Oh god! I hope he isn't dead! _I think to myself.

"Emmett, Jasper, can you lift him onto one of these beds?" I say, gesturing to the many beds that litter the Bloomingdales Home section. Before Jasper can walk over, Emmett comes and lifts Edward fireman style, flopping him hard against the plush white and blue bed. My eyes grow wide. "Really, Emmett?" I said sardonically.

Emmett shrugs. "What?"

"Never mind." My stomach rumbles slightly. "Rose, can you and Emmett go find some food? There has to be some in this mall."

Rosalie nods. "Okie dokie!" Rose grasps Emmett's hand and they walk out of the department.

"Oh! Wanna go shop?" Alice asked Jasper excitedly.

I dropped my jaw. "Alice, you can't just steal clothes, while the employees are gone!"

"I won't!" She exclaims innocently. "I'll leave money by the register, duh!" Alice smiles brightly. "Come on, Jazz!" Alice and Jasper walk out of the store. I walk over to the bed that Edward is lying in. I climb next to him, sitting cross-legged in his direction.

I brush his bronze hair out of his eyes. He is so beautiful. I want to fall in love with him, but I know I will just get hurt by the school's player. These thoughts run through my head. I mean, maybe I should do it, every girl is supposed to feel heartbreak towards a guy at least once. I think through this thought, technically I have experienced that, but I decide fathers don't count. I would go into detail, but that is a whole another story.

My position starts to hurt so I lean my head against his chest. I check his pulse, it is steady. I guess that means he isn't dead, which is good, but if he wasn't I wouldn't have to feel all this ambivalence towards Edward. Wait, never mind, that makes me sound mean. Let me make this clear, I do not want Edward dead. I am just stating a fact, that my head wouldn't be hurting from all of this thinking if it wasn't for this gorgeous Greek god I was leaning against.

I felt Edward's arm move slightly and I jumped. I lifted myself up, glancing at him. Edward's lips parted, then closed, then parted slightly again. He opened his eyes then quickly shut them. He slowly opened them again, his eyes locked with mine and I felt like I was swimming in his eyes. It was such a deep, Shakespeare-like feeling, that I was shocked.

I blinked and was pulled out of the trance. "Don't scare me like that again." I whispered hoarsely, but Edward heard me.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, his voice was dry and harsh. He cleared it loudly. "I am sorry." He repeated, this time more prominently.

Tears blinked in my eyes. "How could you be so selfish!? I can't believe you would do this to me! What kind of idiot does freaking drugs!?" I yell at him.

He cringes back. "What's your problem!? It isn't like you are my girlfriend, or anything!"

I gasp lightly. "Well, sorry for caring!" I exclaim. I don't realize what I'm doing, my brain is in an emotional crisis. _Abort mission! Abort mission! _I hear it yelling. Suddenly, I feel my hand reach back and with a strong force connect with Edward's face. As soon as I feel the contact, I pull back. I see the bright red mark that my hand left and I recoil.

Before anything can happen, I run off. By now, tears are flowing freely down my face. I feel as if I was the one whom was slipped, not me. I run, trying to find a place to sulk privately.

**EPOV: Edward Cullen**

I feel a slight pressure on my chest, it feels good. A sort of soft, light push making me keep fighting to get the air to my lungs. I breathe and breathe until the world begins to sink into my body again. I see if any of my appendages work. I move my arm. The weight on my chest is lifted.

I open my mouth sucking in air, unsurely. I close it, then open it again. My body sends a signal to my brain that my mouth is properly functioning. I need those lips, you know.

I blink. The bright light of the store blinds me and I quickly shut them, but then reopen them. I realize that Bella is there in my peripheral vision. I open them again, making them stay that way so that they can adjust to the intense lighting. My eyes connected with hers and I felt like I was drinking her in. Her essence, her beauty, everything about her that made my heart jump.

She looked away, breaking the… hypnotizing sensation that had washed over me. She looked back. "Don't scare me like that again." She pleaded in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry." My voice was so scratchy, I decided to clear to make myself more understandable. "I am sorry." I repeated.

"How could you be so selfish!? I can't believe you would do this to me! What kind of idiot does freaking drugs!?" I noticed tears brimming her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. I couldn't believe she cared so much. Why should she? We barely knew each other.

I could never let anybody in, so my defensive side answered. "What's your problem!? It isn't like you are my girlfriend, or anything!" I heard Bella gasp quietly and I silently wished that I could have taken back what I had said, but that was impossible.

"Well, sorry for caring!" Bella exclaimed. I watched as her hand swung back and slapped against my cheek. She quickly pulled her hand back. I watched as she stood up, tears racing down her cream colored skin. She jogged away.

I gingerly touched my cheek. It burned like crazy. I angrily beat my head against the pillow. I pulled the pill bottle out of my pocket and angrily threw it across the room. It hit the wall and the cap flew off with hard force. White capsules flew everywhere, I closed my eyes and imagined myself dating Bella.


End file.
